Bloom
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: An Alternate Universe Fruits Basket fanfic. A samurai of the legendary Souma Clan never thought that the toughest enemy he was going to face was going to be… love. Kyoru. Chapter Three up.
1. Dawn

**Bloom  
**_By: Riyuji _

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Fruits Basket and I do not wish to anyway 'cause if I did then there wouldn't be a Furuba 2. XD Gah! Can't wait! I don't own the song Bloom either. It's from the Get Backers OST.

**Author's Notes**: I'm already warning everyone this is going to be… really sappy. Kinda unusual for me but I'm sure I can pull it off. Oh yeah, I was inspired by the BGM of Bloom from the Get Backers OST as said above.

Oh yeah, this is going to be a **Kyoru **fic.

* * *

**Chapter One: Dawn**

The cool spring breeze blew to the east causing the trees and its branches to sway ever so lightly. The falling cherry blossoms joined with the wind's elegant dance, fluttering by the young couple, snuggled closely beneath the tree.

The girl let out her hand, smiling as a few petals brushed against her delicate fingers. "Aren't the cherry blossoms lovely?"

The boy brought her closer to his chest, his arms circling her small, petite frame. He ran his hand through her hair, talking back in hushed tones. "Ssh. Don't speak."

Her smile grew as she nuzzled her head against him. "It's okay." She tugged on his wrist and locked her fingers with his. "You don't need to worry. I'm all right," she said, her voice low.

A long moment of silence hung between the two. They just sat there quietly watching as the trees continued their rustling and the flowers as they fell lightly to the grassy floor.

The girl broke the silence. "Isn't this where we first met?" Her companion remained silent, simply nodding in reply. She giggled softly. "I was still afraid of you at the time. But I am definitely glad to meet you."

He let out a chuckle, squeezing her hand. "Does this mean you aren't afraid of me anymore?" He asked jokingly.

She shook her head. "Of course not."

The girl shifted her position, tucking her head directly beneath her companion's chin. Her eyes began to flutter close, her breath slow and even.

A light shake harred her back into consciousness.

"Not yet. Just a little longer."

She blinked but decided to listen to the request. It was rare that they had moments like these to themselves. She wanted to make sure it would last… no matter what.

"Is this really the inevitable?" He asked. He wanted… needed reassurance. He wanted to hear it from her.

"It seems so," she replied, her eyes closing agin.

He hugged her tightly. "No. Don't."

"I'm sorry."

A peaceful look etched onto her features as she closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

A lone tear slipped from the corner of the samurai's eye, sliding off his cheek and onto his lover's face.

_No. Not yet._

_Don't leave me._

_Please._

_Don't…_

To be continued…

* * *

**  
Author's Notes**: I know it was short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I hope it turned out okay. 


	2. Shift

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own any of 'em.

**Author's Notes**: Well, I'm not too sure if this chapter will be longer than the first but I'm trying my best. FIGHTO!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Shift**

A drizzle poured down from the heavens, trickling softly onto the samurai's face. The small paper lantern in his hand swung on its handle as he turned to face the sky. He shook his head and continued his way down the sandstone walkway.

The path brightened as he approached the entrance of the grounds, the torches by the posts lighting his way. He stopped as soon as another samurai within his vision. "Looks like a slow night," he said, lifting the lantern.

The crickets continued to chirp and the light rain continued to fall, but no answer was heard from his companion.

Souma Hatsuharu turned to his presently quiet relative, who was apparently leaning intently on the wall. He chuckled lightly at the position of one Souma Kyou. The orange-haired samurai looked like he had fallen asleep during his shift.

Hatsuharu walked closer, extending a hand to tap Kyou on the shoulder.

"I'm not asleep," said Kyou before Hatsuharu's hand made contact with his shoulder.

"It would be hard to believe if you did. After all you're very thorough with your work," Hatsuharu said with a shrug.

Kyou cracked an eye open and raised an eyebrow before pushing himself off from against the post, and straightening out his gi. "And what makes you say that?"

Hatsuharu refused to answer, changing the topic as a distraction. "It seems like tonight is a perfect weather for the shift." He let out his arm once again, allowing the rain to drip onto the palm of his hand as it began pouring down heavily.

"Perfect weather for an attack," the other added, his handlanding immediately to the hilt of his sword.

A tree rustled against the wind. There was a pause, and almost on cue, five ninja-clad warriors hopped out of their various hiding places surrounding the two.

"Not so discreet, are they?" hinted Hatsuharu, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I suppose so." Kyou unsheathed his sword, ready to attack. He remained steady, waiting for one of the ninjas to attack him first.

Hatsuharu, on the other hand, immediately rushed into a ninja on the opposite side.

Kyou sighed at his relative's careless attack, but recovered quickly enough to parry an attack aimed for his neck with his sword. "Thought I had my guard down, did you?" He said, rather smugly, pushing the ninja to the side.

The ninja fell to the ground. He staggered slightly as he pushed himself off the floor. He stood for a few moments only to meet the muddyterrain once again as the bleeding body of one of his comrade crashed into him.

He simply pushed the body off for he could care less for his now-dead comrade. He had to stick to the original game plan after all, and the only thing that needed to be done was to assassinate one of the head samurais of the Souma clan.

That samurai leader happened to be Souma Kyou.

These ninjas were actually quite discreet, contrary to Hatsuharu's earlier comment. They have been watching the Souma guard shifts for over a week now, memorizing the certain days Kyou was on duty.

The ninja hurtled himself forward in hopes of knocking the orange-haired samurai down. Instead, Kyou had grabbed the ninja on the wrist, pulled him forward, and landed a hit on the back of the ninja's neck with the hilt of his sword, causing the ninja toeat dirtfor the third time that night.

The ninja, persistent in wanting to accomplish this job, pushed himself off themud but his efforts were in vain. A katana drove right through the back of his heart. He screamed in agony before he decided to kick the bucket to meet his maker.

Kyou twisted the sword slightly as assurance that the ninja was finally dead. He turned to block a shiruken **(1) **that came hurtling toward him. He reached for another sword fastened onto his belt before throwing the other toward the branches of a tree.

A few seconds later, a body fell from the tree, the sword going from his forehead straight through the other side.

The samurai leader began walking to the third dead ninja, ready to take back his sword but before he could even reach the corpse he felt another presence. The sound of footsteps filled his ears as he focused on _that _presence. Soon afterwards, he began chasing after it.

He looked back and called out, "Haru, I found a stray! Can you handle the rest?"

Hatsuharu finished off a ninja before answering. He held the ninja in a headlock and slit his neck. Blood spilled, staining his robes as he let go of the enemy. Stepping away from the pool of blood, he turned to his relative. "Are you kidding me?" His dark side definitely released itself not too long ago.

Kyou continued to give chase, making a mental note to himself to be sure Hatsuharu wasn't as bloodthirsty when he got back.

Small water puddles rippled as he crossed and mud caked the hem of his pants as he continued running after the ninja.

"I can't lose him now."

* * *

The strong scent of incense slowly died down as the rain poured onto the small graveyard. A lone figure stood near the center of the sea of tombstones. 

It was odd to see someone at such a place during this ungodly time of night but they must've had their own reasons for coming out. Yet there was undeniably something much more curious than the fact that someone was out there at this time and place because it would definitely be surprising when one realizes that the lone figure happened to be a young Japanese girl.

The girl crouched down, her knees barely touching the floor. "I'm sorry for coming out at such bad weather." Strangely, it looked like she was talking to the tombstone. Maybe one of her reasons was because of _that_. There's no doubt that if people had heard her during the day they would think that something was wrong with her.

"But I haven't visited in a while. And you do know this is the only time I could go out." Her words came out choked, and her grip on the umbrella tightened.

She bent her head down. A few tears began to fall from her eyes, mixing with the rainwater that had accumulated by her feet. "Oh, mom. It's only been a month and I really miss you. It's just so hard…

"Uo-chan helped me get a job at a _certain_ household but I only started last week. It might take a while for me get used to the place." She began wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. "But I'm sure that I can do it!" She clenched her fist in determination, looking up at the tombstone once again, her lips now in a smile. "Right, mom?"

Not far away, Kyou had finally caught up with the ninja. The two were now having a standstill, calculating the moves they were about to pull on their opponent. They slowly began pacing in a circle, directly across each other. Then, both ran forward, swords drawn and ready. Metal clashed onto metal and sparks flew.

The fight was close enough to draw the girl's attention. She looked up and around, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

She turned back to the tombstone and bowed. "Excuse me, mom. I have to see what that is, but I promise I'll visit soon!" She raised her head and made her way to the sounds and shouts.

The shouting increased as she drew closer to what seemed to be… "A sword fight?"

By the time she reached the scene all she saw wasthat a samurai had cornered the ninja against the tree. She made sure that she remained out off sight, but with her curiosity getting the better of her, she just _had _to stay and watch.

Kyou slowly advanced toward the ninja, who looked as if he was ready to wet himself. He was going to make this wouldn't be a quick kill. After all, this ninja looked like he was unit's leader, as unbelievably as it may have seemed.

He brought his sword down, its edge slicing the ninja's skin.

The ninja yelled out in pain as Kyou dragged the katana back up the wound.

Kyou backed away slightly deciding that he might as wait until his enemy ceases his incessant bawling. "Done yet?" He asked sternly as the ninja dropped his head, panting for air.

The ninja gazed at the samurai and muttered something either inaudible or in a foreign tongue.

Kyou's eyes narrowed. He got into stance and slashed the ninja's head clean off his neck. That one moment seemed frozen in some sort of timeframe before Kyou stood upright once again, replacing his sword into its sheath.

Only then did the girl decide to scream, her umbrella falling onto the ground as both her hands came flying to cover her mouth. She only realized her mistake when it was too late. The samurai had seen her.

She stepped back only to be stopped by the graveyard's wall. The shocked expression on her face grew more frantic as the samurai began walking toward where she stood.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he shouted, his voice stern.

Her body refused to move. She simply stood there almost as frozen as a statue.

As the samurai stepped into the light, she was about ready to pass out right then and there. Only then did she realize that the samurai was one of her employers.

"Souma Kyou…san…" she said, her voice raspy and inaudible.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kyou asked, much more harshly. "I said what are you doing here?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**  
Author's Notes**: Well, it's definitely longer. XD I hope that you guys are liking the outcome of my insanity so far, but if you are still clueless on who the girl is… get help, all right? XP 

**(1) shiruken **– small projectile weapon also known as "ninja stars".

**Rabid Lola**- I updated, baka! I won't tell you what's gonna happen until I decide to write it in the chapter it's supposed to be explained in! AKAMBE!

**limelie-** No fawking way, I made limelie tear! SUCCESS! XD _Joke lang! _Enjoy the rest!

**SeaGal- **Holy... yes, I did. Happy? XD

**PinkGoddess-** I e-mailed you, right? I didn't know what else to write... thus the shortness of the (last) chapter.

**Kute Anime Kitty-** Thanks for the props. Hope you continue reading!

**Wielder of Paperclips**- Haa-san! I still have to write the _**Gregorian Chant**_ fic! I'll do it soon! Read it, ha! Thanks for the props, Haa-san! I almost made it on time! ALMOST!

**Lulz Fluffy-sama-** Gah! Thanks for the props! Here's the next chapter!

**Midosoup**- Thanks for the props, imouto!

**OwL7-** I know that it is sappy, Hiro-kun, and yes, I am _capable _of writing stuff like this! I have even sappier you know? _Nga pala_, I'll write the one about Hiro as soon as I can, okay? XD


	3. Interrogation

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the wait. Only found time to write now.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Interrogation**

Kyou continued to pace around the room, his socked feet shuffling softly against the tatami mat. He could never stay still during reports. It always made him edgy, and this feeling of restlessness usually led to him becoming more irate than he usually is.

The only problem was that this report was different. This report involved a civilian – a civilian who somehow got out of the Souma household.

"Maybe you should calm down, Kyou," said Hatsuharu nonchalantly, shifting slightly against the wall. It seemed like he had reverted back to his usual calm self not too long ago.

"How can I calm down?" replied Kyou, his voice rigid. "Someone got out!" He turned, and flung out a hand, emphasizing that he was talking about the servant girl who sat quietly in the middle of the room.

After realizing who had approached her in the rain, the girl refused to answer with anything more than a nod or shake of the head. Somewhere in her mind the frantic thought of losing her job played over and over as if taunting her. She cringed at the thought that she hadn't even been in the household for two weeks yet she may be kicked out onto the streets just like that. She was practically at the edge of her seat. All the waiting made her more anxious with each passing second.

As if on cue, the door slid open to reveal a tall, dark-haired advisor, and another figure, clad in the same samurai uniform as Kyou and Hatsuharu.

"It's about time you came! What the heck took you so long?" spat Kyou.

"Temper, temper, Kyou-kun. You must remember to keep that under control or you may find yourself dead during one of your battles. It is your biggest flaw after all," chimed the advisor, mischief evident in his voice. He would never pass up a chance to tease the boy. _Especially_ because of the rule stating samurai were forbidden to lay a hand on any of the advisors.

"Feh! You're just saying that because you aren't on-field like us!" Kyou edged closer to the advisor, his fist merely inches from the other man's face.

"You're making a fool out of yourself again," said the second figure.

"Shut up! What made you a part of this conversation!"

"No one. It's just usual for you to pick a fight with someone who is of higher rank." The speaker stood still. His voice didn't falter. It remained calm, but the tone of sarcasm did not go unnoticed.

The orange-haired samurai reached for his sword, ready to draw the weapon. "You want a fight? I'd gladly give you one." His eyes narrowed. "Now," he hissed.

"Now, now, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun. Now's not the time for a fight. It is already past the twelfth hour and I'm sure that we all need to get some rest after this report. I suggest we begin right away."

With a disgusted grunt, Kyou threw himself back on the floor, and dropped his sword on his side.

"Kyou-kun, right side," said the older man.

Kyou grunted once more, and moved his sword to his right. **(1)**

"Now, are we all settled?" asked the advisor, as he made himself comfortable on one of the cushions. Hatsuharu remained still by the wall, while Yuki took a seat by the advisor.

"Explain, what happened?" asked Yuki.

"Kyou found this servant girl walking near the graveyard after he pursued the enemy," replied Hatsuharu.

Shigure flapped a hand at the unmoving servant girl. "May we have your name?"

The girl hadn't noticed this. She continued staring at her hands, having developed a strange curiosity for them. She had blocked out everything that began happening around her, and kept her mind focused on the possible consequences to her actions.

"E-to… Ano," began the advisor.

"Let me handle this, Shigure," Yuki said to the advisor. He turned to the girl. "Excuse me, miss. Would it be all right if we asked for your name?"

The servant girl had heard that, and looked up. "H-h-hai! Ho-Honda T-Tohru desu!" She did not like the atmosphere of the room. It only made the anxiety build up faster than before. She could feel her sweat beading at her forehead. _Were they talking to me before that? Oh, 'Kaasan, I didn't notice! Will my punishment worsen because of my negligence? I'm only making this worse…_

"Honda Tohru-kun is it? How long have you been working here?" Shigure asked, a grin growing on his features.

"Shigure, I suggest that you cease that nonsense immediately. You're only going frighten Honda-san more than she already is." Yuki's voice was stern.

Shigure put on a mask of mock sadness, small waterfall tears streaming down his face. "Yuki-kun, you're so cold. I'm just trying to be friendly. It seems that Tohru-kun is a newcomer, after all."

"Sensei, you're only making yourself look like a half-wit by doing that." Hatsuharu turned to look at the advisor, then to the girl. "Sensei only acts like this. He's really harmless."

"Haa-kun, you too? Is this some conspiracy of you younger men to overthrow us? What has the society done to today's youth? The outcome of this is blasphemy, or, possibly, mutiny? It truly has become such a depressing era." Shigure emphasized his last few words by opening his fan, and dipping his head low behind the cloth and wood.

"Shigure…" It was no secret that the older man was testing the patience of the gray-haired samurai at his side. Since the swordsman had to cope having to be around the advisor so often, he was _almost _thankful for the unending tolerance he had gotten due to the long years of dealing with _uninvited_ family relations. "Weren't you the one who said we needed to get some rest after this?"

"I kid, Yuki-kun, I kid," replied Shigure, waving the fan warily at his companion.

Tohru wasn't sure whether she should comment at the exchange that had begun unfolding before her. She stifled that laughter that threatened to escape her lips. She was somehow enjoying the noise. She was slowly beginning to feel at ease with them. _Maybe working for the Soumas would not be so bad after all, 'Kasaan._

However, she noticed that there was someone who hadn't said anything for a while now. The servant girl craned her head to face the orange-haired samurai, sitting languidly, obviously paying no heed to Shigure's odd monologue, and the attempts to pacify the advisor coming from the other samurai.

"So, Tohru-kun. How long?" asked Shigure, repeating his earlier question.

Tohru hesitated. "Eleven days, Souma-san." She had thought that it felt odd calling the advisor Souma-san considering that everyone in the room besides her was a Souma.

It seemed like Shigure's grin did not have any plans on leaving the man's face anytime soon. "Tohru-kun, there's no need to confuse yourself. This one wouldn't mind such a delicate flower as yourself calling this unworthy one by name."

Tohru could feel her eyes widen. Never was anyone so quick in allowing her to call them on first name basis. "H-h-ha-hai, S-Sou…" She paused. "Sh-shigure-s-san."

The grin remained on his face.

"Shigure," Yuki said through gritted teeth.

"I kid, Yuki-kun, I kid," repeated Shigure.

Yuki decided to continue the report himself. If he left the job with Shigure any longer, he was certain that the other would just stray from the issue at hand. "Eleven days, Honda-san? That explains why you were wandering this late into the night."

"Eleven days without a position yet?" Hatsuharu muttered. He turned to the girl, a blank look on his face. "A mystery…"

Shigure decided to bring himself back into the conversation before Yuki could object to anything. "It seems that Tohru-kun is two moons delayed if she hasn't been appointed anyone yet." He began rubbing his chin as he said this. "It _is_ unusual for her not to have been assigned at this time."

The advisor pondered on this for a while. He took a good look at the girl. _It looks to me that she is of the same year as Yuki-kun or Kyou-kun. _His grin widened. "Tohru-kun, would you mind telling us your age?"

Tohru made sure was answer the question immediately. "Counting sixteen, Shigure-san." **(2)**

The advisor began muttering in soft tones. "Haa-kun already has one. Yuki-kun has more than enough. So, that would leave." He shut his fan closed, and pointed the object at the orange-haired samurai. "Tohru-kun, as of now, you are to answer Kyou-kun's every beck and call!"

Tohru eyes opened wider in shock. "T-to Souma K-kyou-san, sir?" the girl stammered.

"WHAT!" yelled Kyou from across the room. Tohru's stutter was drowned by the boy's complaints.

Kyou got onto his feet, quickly making his way to the advisor. "You're dumping her on me? I have no use for someone who has to answer my every request!" He was suppressing the urge of throwing his fist at the dark-haired man before him.

"Kyou-kun, I do remember my saying something about your temper," replied Shigure confidently.

Kyou reached out to grab the man's robes, but a scabbard coming against his wrist prevented him from going any further. Kyou withdrew his hand, and glared at Yuki.

The look on Yuki's face was unreadable. He held his still sheathed sword tightly in his hand. "Though Shigure may be saying this in jest, I actually think that doing something for you against your will may grow to be quite amusing."

Kyou was beginning to advance to the other samurai, his foot slamming loudly against the tatami mats. Before he could get any further, Shigure stood in between the two. "Twelfth hour. Twelfth hour," he chimed, reminding the two about what he said before the report had even began.

Kyou bit his lower lip, and bent his head to stare at the floor. His fist remained clenched.

Yuki fastened his sword onto his belt, and excused himself from the room. He walked to the sliding door to be greeted by eavesdroppers.

"It seems we have company," said Shigure from where he stood.

Yuki suppressed an exasperated sigh, "Minagawa-san, Minami-san, Mio-san, haven't we talked about this before?"

"But Yuki-san, we are to follow you no matter where you go," said one of the girls.

"Within Souma property, of course," said another girl.

Yuki shook his head. "But, haven't I already asked that you stay elsewhere during the reports?"

There was a pause before the three bent down low and asked for forgiveness. "We shall make certain not to defy your wishes again, Yuki-san," they said in unison.

Yuki just nodded in affirmation, and proceeded walking down the hall, the three servants not far behind.

Shigure's grin returned onto his face, only now it had turned into a somewhat triumphant smirk. "Now that everything seems settled, it would be best that we retire for the night. I will see you all in the morning." And with that, the advisor walked out of the room.

Hatsuharu moved his sword to his left to refastened to his belt, similar to what Yuki had done earlier. He got back onto his feet, and walked over to Kyou who still stood motionless. "I wish you the best of luck," he said half-jokingly. "It might do you some good, Kyou," he added, before leaving the room as well.

It was just Kyou and Tohru now.

"A-ah… E-eto…" Tohru began stammering. The anxiety was beginning to build up again. She hadn't met Souma Kyou before that night, but it was hard not to have heard about him from gossip that fluttered about in the servant's quarters. She had grown to be frightened of the man from these stories, but she didn't expect that he would seem so intimidating.

Tohru snapped out of her reverie when she saw Kyou grab his sword on the floor, and begin marching to the shoji doors.

"A-ah, I look forward to working with you," she said hastily, bowing low before the samurai had reached the door. She remained in that position for a few moments before looking up. She almost jumped in surprise at the sight of his glaring red eyes staring down at her.

Kyou refused to say anything to the girl. He slid the doors open, and walked out of the room without another word.

Tohru began pulling nervously at the hem of her servant's grab. She tried to reassure herself, _I hope that Kyou-san is more of a morning person. Maybe that way, he'll be easier to approach._ She walked over to the candlelight lamps and dimmed them for the night.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**Author's Notes**: Even though there was a long wait (Sorry, for that.) I think I did pretty well for a comeback. Please review.

**(1) **_"On your right, Kyou-kun"_ - It's customaryfor the sword to be on the side one uses most often as a sign of trust. This is so because that person can't easily pull out his sword from its sheath with out holding the sheath with his less dominant hand. Kyou's right-handed, thus the sword had to be on his right.

**(2) **_"Counting sixteen"_- the Japanese add one year to their current age during the new year instead of on their birthday.


End file.
